


Need Your Loving Tonight

by nothingelsematters



Series: The Headcanon Save Project [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Breaky - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M, some kinky stuff, varies a lot in content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingelsematters/pseuds/nothingelsematters
Summary: A collection of headcanons/prompt fills from my tumblr, all Breaky themed.





	1. Original version: Highly Strung

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! Here's where I'm going to upload all of my Breaky prompts/headcanons from my tumblr!
> 
> Each chapter will have a different rating because some are fluffier and some are smuttier. I'll warn for kinks/triggers in each chapter.
> 
> And fair warning: some of these are REALLY short.
> 
> Title from Need Your Loving Tonight: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=af4bbLeZvLA

**Anonymous asked: Hello! If you’re still taking requests, I’d greatly appreciate it if you wrote something with Brian topping John❤️ (Btw your writing is great, thank you for keeping the slash fandom going!)**

 

(Queen in 3D gave me ALL THE BREAKY FEELS)

(non-Liar verse BTW, set around 1973. Warnings for a brief mention of an injury, and sexual guitar stringing.)

Brian was so whipped.

It was just him and John, alone together in the apartment (Freddie and Roger had gone out drinking). Ordinarily, Brian wouldn’t have any trouble controlling his attraction to their beautiful young bassist while they were alone together, but this was different.

They were alone together, seated on the tiny couch in their “music room”, legs touching because of how small it was, and Brian had John’s bass in his hands, beginning the process of re-stringing it.

John would normally do it himself; however the string that had snapped during their practice session had ripped a gash in his hand, which ruled re-stringing out of the question. It had also meant Brian had had to bandage it himself, bending over John’s hand, his fingertips brushing the soft skin, listening to the soft, barely-contained hisses of pain as he’d applied the antiseptic…

And now Brian had what was effectively part of John’s soul in his hands.

Worse, John was watching him with a beautifully intense expression, his grey-green eyes fixed on Brian’s hands, his long chestnut hair falling forward as he sat forward just slightly…

_Concentrate!_

Brian began undoing the old strings carefully, following a similar process to the one he used for the Old Lady, checking everything carefully after each string. He knew how John must feel; it would be almost unbearable to Brian to watch anyone else string his lady, so this must be torture.

It felt almost… _too_ intimate, with the way John was watching him.

John let out a sigh as Brian released the last string, and if anything, he moved even closer, and Brian was surprised to see a little flush of redness on his cheekbones. Quickly, he looked back down at the Rickenbacker as he grabbed the package of strings.

“Go easy on me, Bri, it’s my first time with you,” John murmured, and there was something dark flashing through his eyes as he looked up at the guitarist that had his heart speed up.

“Won’t feel a thing,” he promised, wondering if John had really meant that to sound so…filthy.

John hummed in his throat as Brian tightened the first string, a sound that went straight to Brian’s cock. Nervously, he shifted the guitar on his lap to make sure it was hidden from view, and continued, pulling the string taut and fastening it.

John’s breathing seemed to grow heavier. Brian sneaked a look, and now the red flush was pronounced, his pupils wider than normal. Even as Brian looked, the tip of John’s tongue swept out over his bottom lip.

Yes, his cock was definitely  _very_  interested in their situation now. Brian pulled out the second string.

John let out a soft sound - almost a moan - as Brian began working on it, and he swallowed hard. He had to admit to himself that sometimes this happened to him too…the Old Lady was so much a part of him that sometimes taking care of her almost felt like jerking himself off…but…he’d never had someone else treat the re-stringing like a sexual experience before.

Perhaps John was just stressed. Surely sweet, innocent,  _straight_  (or so Brian assumed anyway - suddenly he realised he had no definitive information about this) John wouldn’t be treating this so dirtily.

Brian was very much shaken from his delusion as he pulled the string taut again. The sound that left John’s throat was definitely something akin to a whimper, and Brian didn’t miss the way his hips scooted forward just a little. Glancing downward, he noticed a definite tenting in the front of John’s jeans, and his body heated up.

But he had to focus. He had to finish the strings.

Their thighs were now pressed together the whole way down, and Brian wasn’t sure if what he was feeling was his own warmth or the heat that John was transmitting. At any rate, John’s closeness was doing things to his body, and he really needed to concentrate.

“Oh,  _Bri_ ,” John breathed as he finished the next string. “You’re so good to me, Bri. So perfect.”

Brian made the mistake of looking up at John - and was met by a gaze that he could only describe as  _hungry_.

Hands shaking slightly, he kept working, now fully hard and rather uncomfortable as John’s noises and words became more obscene the longer it went on. Finally, however, he finished the last string, and turned to John for approval.

“Well?”

John grinned naughtily and lifted two fingers, licking over them slowly and with far more tongue than Brian thought was necessary, before plucking a few of the lowest notes that struck Brian’s very core.

“Perfect,” John whispered, his eyes never leaving Brian’s.

There was a moment of unbroken tension between them, and then Brian carefully put John’s guitar on the nearby stand, never breaking eye contact.

The second the instrument was out of the way, he had a lapful of horny, pushy John, kissing him fiercely, gripping his curls to force his head back for a better angle, all tongue and teeth and wild unrestrained passion, grinding downwards with his hips, and Brian could feel John was just as hard as he was.

“God - Bri…” John groaned against his lips, and Brian had to sneakily pinch himself to make sure he was awake and not dreaming. John’s hands were undoing the buttons of Brian’s shirt with what seemed to Brian to be an unfair adeptness. He barely had it open before his fingers were circling a nipple and Brian cried out in surprise.

“John - Jesus…”

“Wanted this for so long,” John panted against Brian’s mouth, and Brian had to pinch himself again. “God, you’re beautiful. Think of you all the time. Think of this.” His teeth caught Brian’s lower lip, tugging at it gently before letting go.

“Tell me what you think of,” Brian encouraged, suddenly craving to hear the filthy things their bassist had been fantasising. He’d never known John had a mouth on him like this. “Do you get off thinking about it?”

“All the time,” John gasped as Brian began unbuttoning his jeans. “In the shower. Nearly every day. Think of all the ways I want you to fuck me. In my bed. In your bed. In the studio. Over the kitchen bench. Over this couch.”

“Over this couch, hmm?” Brian bit gently at John’s throat, sucking on the mark. “Tell me more about that one.”

“Mmm,” John slid down out of Brian’s lap, settling between his knees and reaching up to unbutton his fly. “Well, first, I do this…”

Brian cried out again as John leaned forward and took his cock into his mouth, tongue teasing around the head. His fingers were splayed over Brian’s hips, holding them still, and Brian could only moan as John set to work with his mouth. It was overwhelming, too much too quickly, and he had to quickly pull John’s head back, nearly coming then and there at the glazed expression of his eyes and the way his lips were red and kiss-swollen.

“That was very good,” Brian told him. “But I don’t want this to be over too soon. What happens next?”

“Well,” John says mischievously, “Then I do this.” He stood abruptly, and shucked his jeans and underwear in one swift movement until they lay pooled around his ankles, standing proudly on display in front of Brian, not one ounce of his usual shyness visible.

Leaning forward, John grabbed Brian’s shirt in fistfuls, hissing slightly at the pain that brought his injured hand, and forced him to stand.

“Then this.” With a flick of John’s clever fingers, Brian’s pants were sliding downwards too.

“And then?”

John knelt, fluidly, in front of the couch, bending over so that he was resting on his elbows, then looked coyly back over his shoulder at Brian.

“Oh, I think you get the picture.”

Brian could only thank whatever deity out there had somehow made this beautiful creature want him. He could also thank Roger, later, for the lube he knew was stashed under the couch.

John shuddered as Brian carefully pushed one slick finger against his hole, spreading his legs just a little wider. He was hot and tight, and Brian relished the way he twitched as his finger worked inside. It wasn’t long before the twitches turned to writhes.

“Bri - Bri, please - god, Bri…”

“Jesus, John,” Brian murmured, kissing down John’s spine. “I never knew you had it in you. Here you go.” He slid a second finger in, and John moaned loudly, throwing his head back; some of his hair was plastered in sweaty curls against his cheeks.

It was taking all of Brian’s self-control to hold back as he concentrated on working John open. He wanted this to be so good for John, he wanted to make sure John knew no-one else would treat him like Brian…

“Bri, please - need you to fuck me,” John panted as his hips worked back, pushing Brian’s fingers deeper. “Need - want -  _oh_!”

His back curved as Brian hooked his fingers upwards and found a particularly sensitive spot. It was gorgeous, it was perfect, and Brian couldn’t resist anymore.

“Are you sure, John? Last chance to back out.”

“Get your cock inside me,” John growled, and Brian could not do anything other than obey, his brain short-circuiting.

John was hot and tight and Brian wanted to stop and check in with him again, but John didn’t give him the chance. He circled his hips back savagely and wailed in delight as it pushed Brian deeper.

“Please,” he whimpered. “Please, Bri…”

Brian leaned down and kissed the juncture of shoulder and neck, now slightly salty with sweat, as he drew out and pushed back in as hard as he could.

John’s drawn-out moan was so loud Brian was starting to get a little worried they’d disturb the neighbours. Then John clenched around him and the neighbours were the last thing on his mind. He grabbed John’s hips, trying to reassert some level of control, and began to move as quickly as he dared, enjoying the soft cries and pants that filled the air.

“Bri - Bri - Bri -  _Briiiii_ ,” John sobbed as Brian finally took pity on him, curling one hand around his cock, smearing the pre-come over it to ease the way as he began to stroke; two strokes, three, and John was coming, his back arched almost impossibly, his lips stretched wide in a silent scream, head thrown back; his body convulsed around Brian and Brian’s vision went white, hips stuttering as he came, slumping over John’s back.

They stayed like that for a moment, listening to each other breathe, before Brian carefully withdrew and rolled off John, reaching for the tissues that he’d set aside while dressing John’s hand.

“Oops,” John said sweetly as he straightened up. “We made a mess, Bri.”

Brian laughed as he began to clean John up. The bassist curled happily into him, letting him do as he would. “Don’t worry, John. That couch already has plenty of stains.”

John shivered as Brian wiped between his legs and curled closer. Brian gave up on cleaning them and wrapped his arms around John instead, earning him the most lovely smile he’d ever seen.

“I love you, you know,” he blurted out before he could stop himself. John’s mouth fell open in surprise, and Brian screwed his eyes shut tight, certain he’d now messed up  _everything_.

Then he felt the soft brush of lips against his, and opened his eyes cautiously to see John positively  _glowing_  with happiness.

“I love you, too,” he said quietly. “I’ve been trying to flirt with you…forever. I guess I’m not very good at that.”

“I thought…” Brian chuckled weakly at his foolish assumption, “I thought you were  _straight_.”

John threw back his head and laughed with unrestrained joy, and Brian had never heard a more beautiful sound.


	2. Overstimulation

**Anonymous**  asked:

_Got any fics where one or more of the boys cry from overstimulation?_

John is embarrassed about misfiring, coming almost as soon as Brian was inside him, so he encourages Brian to keep fucking him anyway, hoping he can make it feel good for Bri.

Only he’s so sensitive everywhere and it feels like his nerve endings are completely on fire and it’s the thinnest line between pleasure and pain and it’s too, too much. The tears spill over before he can stop them.

Brian is  _completely freaked out_  when John starts crying and stops altogether. John tries to tell him he’s fine, but Brian is having none of it and tells him they can just cuddle. John tries to protest that Brian hasn’t come yet, but Brian tells him there’s no pleasure for him in fucking a crying partner who is not getting as much out of it as he is.

(John totally makes it up to him in the morning with some surprisingly hot, and even more surprisingly long-lasting, wake-up sex.)


	3. Fingering

**Anonymous**  asked:

_I will love you forever if you write something where bottom!Brian is fingered <3 also, your writing keeps us thirsty fans going so Thankyou so much for keeping the fandom alive!_

(You’re welcome! Honestly I’m just as thirsty so half the time I’m writing what I want to read lolololol. also I’m having mad Breaky feels today so…)

(Hot Space era!)

“You’re beautiful.”

Brian felt his skin grow warm and knew he was blushing; he couldn’t help it. All these years, and he still blushed whenever John called him beautiful.

“You are.” John’s lips pressed gently to his favourite spot on Brian’s hip; that spot genuinely had scar tissue from the number of hickeys John had left there. “Now lie still. I want to worship you.”

Brian let his fingers drift through the short curls of John’s hair, humming in pleasure as he felt John’s tongue swirl over his skin, his long fingers creeping up the insides of his thighs. Here there was no arguing, here there were no fights, just the simple pleasure of skin on skin and each other’s company.

(He knew Roger and Freddie found it weird, how John and Brian could compartmentalise like this. He didn’t care.)

John’s lips curved into a smile, which Brian felt, and when John looked up, Brian felt like he was a pile of mush. How was John only getting more handsome with age? It was  _so_  unfair.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Brian’s breath hitched as John licked an errant stripe up his cock. “Are you going to fuck me?”

“Not yet,” John grinned. “I’m going to make you come on my fingers, first.”

Brian blushed harder, but before he could say anything else, John licked sweetly at the tip of his cock, and words were suddenly too difficult. John seemed to be in a teasing mood, alternating between soft kitten-licks and blowing gently, and it was driving Brian to distraction.

Which was, of course, precisely John’s goal, as it meant that Brian didn’t realise what he was doing until one slicked finger was stroking over him. He squeaked in surprise.

“All right, Bri?”

“Cold,” Brian mumbled, cheeks heating again.

“Sorry, my love.” John breathed gently on his finger to warm it up, and Brian could see him fussing with the bottle, pushing it under his own stomach to try and warm it up.

This time John’s finger was slightly warmer, and Brian couldn’t help a satisfied sigh as it slipped inside him. John kissed his hip again, but said nothing, stroking his finger gently in the way he knew Brian loved.

Brian pushed his hips down, wanting John’s finger deeper, and John chuckled, rewarding him with another lick to his cock. “Greedy thing, aren’t you? All right.”

A second finger joined the first and Brian moaned, letting his head fall back. Those long, clever fingers he loved, stroking and twisting so gently, so softly…and John’s mouth alternating between Brian’s cock and his hip, all sweet kisses and hot breaths.

“This is what you like, isn’t it, my love?” John crooned gently, curling his fingers ever so slightly. “You look so beautiful like this, you know? Coming apart just on my fingers. Oh, god, Bri, I love you so much.”

Brian smiled and opened his eyes hazily to look down at John. “Love you, too, sweet thing.”

John began to move his fingers rhythmically, occasionally curling them as though playing his bass, twisting until they found that sweet spot that made Brian’s back arch and his moans turn to breathless cries. He lifted his head and watched; the way Brian’s head was pushing back into the pillow, his curls flying every which way; the way his ribs moved under his skin as he gasped; the fluttering of the muscles in his stomach; the gentle pink glow and foggy hazel eyes as Brian surrendered himself completely to John’s touch.

Slowly, carefully, John began increasing the pace of his fingers; he pulled himself up so that he was kneeling between Brian’s legs, and the change in angle made Brian cry out louder, his eyelashes flickering in the way John knew meant he was close.

“Come for me, Bri,” John whispered, reaching out to wrap his other hand around Brian’s cock. He started twisting his fingers more sharply, feeling the choked-off moans and sighs running straight down his spine.

It wasn’t long before Brian’s hips jerked, and he came with a shuddering whimper that might have been John’s name.

John didn’t think he’d seen anything more beautiful in his life.


	4. Continued

**Anonymous**  asked:

_Hello if it's not too much trouble, could you write some Brian and John? The relationship between these two is like an enigma to me because comparing to others there are so few quotes or interviews about what they are to each other specifically, they even rarely appear alone in the same picture or stand besides each other which makes me really curious. Maybe just write some your own take on these two? Thank you so much!_

(follows on immediately from the previous ask)

Brian coming down from orgasm was also incredibly beautiful to John’s mind. The way he sort of came to with little twitches and mumbles, his eyelids flickering until his eyes would open properly and seek John out.

“You didn’t…”

“I can wait,” John promised. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Brian knew better than to argue that John wouldn’t; previous experience had taught him that. He focused instead on the grounding feeling of John’s hands stroking over the outsides of his thighs; the movement was just firm enough to pull the tension from them, but soft enough to feel good on Brian’s over-sensitive body.

“I love you,” Brian said again, unable to stop himself. “You do know that, right?”

“I do know,” John smiled, and he leaned up to kiss Brian softly, sweetly. “I love you, too. No matter what happens out there, I will always love you.”

Brian’s fingers clutched tightly in John’s hair for a moment, and John knew what it was that Brian feared. That one day their studio arguments would spiral out of control - they were dangerously close to spiraling already - and spill over into their safe place.

John had no intention of letting that happen.

He was pulled from his thoughts by long fingers squeezing his cock and Brian’s mischievous smile.

“You’re a glutton for punishment, aren’t you?”

Brian raised an eyebrow. “Being fucked by you is hardly a punishment.”

“Well, if you’re that mouthy, you must be ready.”

John grabbed the lube again, pushing his fingers back inside Brian and eliciting a long ragged gasp in response. He added a third, gently, as he could tell from the signs that Brian was still sensitive; but it wasn’t long before Brian was moaning and pushing his hips up again.

“Please, John…”

“Are you sure?” John couldn’t help but ask. “It won’t be too much?”

“You’re always perfect.”

John had to duck his head to hide his smile. Brian’s fingers hooked under his chin and pushed it back up again so that their eyes met.

“Don’t hide from me, my love…”

John let his smile show as he lubed himself up carefully. “Never.” And then he pushed forward, drawing a long low moan from Brian’s mouth. Grinning, he noticed Brian’s cock twitch, and leaned down to kiss him, all teeth and tongue.

“I love how insatiable you are.”

“And I love how much of a tease you are.” Brian rolled his hips upwards, enjoying the way John gasped, and was rewarded with a savage thrust that took his breath away.

John wanted to fuck Brian slowly, tenderly, showing him how much he loved him; but Bri was clearly not in the mood for that, thrusting back against John to encourage him to move faster and harder.

John did, leaning up to pin Brian’s wrists, their mouths dancing over one another between gasps and sounds, Brian’s legs wrapping around John’s waist to pull him deeper and harder.

All too soon John felt the heat pooling in his gut; Brian was hard against him again, so he reached one hand between them and began to stroke him quickly. “Bri - gonna…”

“ _Yes_ ,” Brian hissed, his back arching up, his legs tightening around John’s waist so that he couldn’t pull away. “Please - John…”

John dropped his head to Brian’s chest, sinking his teeth into the skin over his collarbone to muffle his shout as he came, hips stuttering; he felt Brian spilling into his hand and the soft whimpers in his ear, and let himself fall forward until he was completely on top of Brian, snuggled into his warmth.

They lay together for a moment, sticky, sweating, and letting their breathing fall into the same rhythm. Then Brian’s hands smoothed over the skin of John’s back, and John could only sigh happily.

“We need a shower, love.”

“One moment.”

Brian smiled and kissed John’s hair.

“One moment, then.”

John smiled against his skin. Tomorrow they would be back in the studio, arguing over riffs and lyrics and solos, but for tonight, they would have this moment.


	5. sub!Brian in the Hot Space era

**anonymous** asked:

_Hello, I love your stories, this is my first time asking :) Maybe John/Brian with sub!Brian in the Hot Space era. John showing Brian who’s boss and why he won’t put up with Brian trying to change his songs. (All consensual ofc) Maybe Bri was just acting bratty to get John a little worked up and show his dom side?_

John stops himself outside Brian’s door.

One of their first rules had been never to act in anger, and right now, John can feel it still simmering in his veins, steaming between his ears. Normally, he’s very good at partitioning, at leaving their arguments in the studio, but Brian had seemed set on being a particular asshole today, and it had driven John almost beyond the point of reason.

When Freddie and Roger are the ones taking away his liquor, he supposes he must be unusually cross.

It was just so infuriating. John knew that even though his songwriting isn’t as good as Freddie’s, or Roger’s, or even Brian’s, he still writes good songs. After all, it’s  _his_  song that’s still running out of record stores across America. Why Brian always has such a problem with his lyrics, he has no idea. And the bloody guitar solos!

John takes a deep breath.

No, he’s not here because he’s angry. He’s here because there was  _something_  in Brian’s expression as John stormed out of the studio; something pleading, needy. John’s here because he’d be an irresponsible dom if he ignored a look like that.

He takes another deep breath, and uses his key to unlock the door.

Usually, when their visits are arranged, Brian will be waiting, kneeling by the bed, usually already wearing his favourite collar and leash, sometimes with an assortment of toys spread out for John to choose from. But after the way the day has gone, John really isn’t surprised that Brian is not in that position tonight; he appears to be in the bathroom.

John takes another breath, and when he starts crossing the room, he’s surprised to find himself perfectly calm.

Brian is standing in front of the mirror, combing out his damp curls. It’s an arduous process, one that John knows if interrupted will leave Brian with a crazy mess the next day.

“Hello, Brian.”

He sees the shiver that runs down Brian’s spine at the tone of his voice, but, impressively, Brian puts the comb down with excellent control.

His eyes flick up in the mirror, meet John’s, and immediately drop.

“Hello.”

“You had quite a day today, Brian.”

John can see Brian contemplate resisting for a moment. He presses home his advantage. He knows it’s not good for Brian when he resists.

“Very busy, weren’t you? Making a lot of suggestions.”

And then Brian’s head drops very slightly, and all the tension goes out of his shoulders.

“Yes, sir.”

John smiles. All his anger has completely evaporated. “Come here, Brian.”

“Yes, sir.” Brian turns and walks towards John, his head bowed, looking up at John through his eyelashes, and John can’t help but kiss him, swallowing the sigh that escapes Brian and running his hands over Brian’s shoulders.

“Why don’t you go and get ready?” he says softly. “Then we can talk.”

John waits in the bathroom, setting out the super-soft towels they keep specially for these nights, turning on the towel-warmer, getting out the lotion and, after some thought, the bath salts. He waits ten minutes, giving Brian his space, and then heads out.

If Brian is sitting on the bed, it will be a non-verbal signal that he feels he cannot handle the extremes of their dynamic tonight. If he is in his usual position, well, John has some thoughts.

He’s quite pleased to find Brian kneeling by the bed. He’s wearing the choke-collar, lead already attached, and completely naked, his hands clasped behind his back.

John seats himself on the edge of the bed, next to Brian, and reaches out, stroking the curls gently.

“You made me very angry today, Brian. Of course I don’t expect the same behaviour in the studio as I do in here, but today, you disrespected not only my authority as your dom, but my very position in the band and myself as a person. I don’t tinker with your songs. I don’t mind friendly suggestions, but I won’t tolerate you trying to re-write  _my_  songs.”

Brian’s head dips lower. “No, sir. I’m sorry, sir.”

“An apology isn’t going to quite cut it tonight, I’m afraid.” John’s fingers tighten thoughtfully in Brian’s hair. “I think some further punishment is required.”

“Yes, sir,” Brian’s voice is almost a sigh of relief, which catches John’s attention; he decides not to address it right now.

“I think perhaps twenty strokes with the whip,” John says, as though pondering his decisions. “And then…well, it will depend on how good you are for me. Can you do that, Bri?”

“Yes, sir.”

“All right. I want you on your knees, hands on the headboard.”

Brian obeys, scrambling onto the bed and into position. John leans over to snap the cuffs into place and hears the way Brian’s breathing is already slightly ragged. He can’t help placing a kiss to Brian’s shoulder as he adjusts the collar so that it sits comfortably in the new position.

John quickly clips the longer leash into place and crosses to their whip drawer. He chooses carefully; a short whip made of soft kangaroo leather that Brian had bought him as a gift on their last trip to Australia. He knows Brian likes this one, and it marks him up rather beautifully.

After a moment’s thought, he grabs the lube and something else from their play drawer, and moves into position at the end of the bed. He takes his time settling himself, slipping off his shoes, taking off his belt, and unbuttoning his shirt a little until he feels relaxed. He lifts the whip in his hand.

John then turns his thoughts inwards, and harshly questions himself.  _Am I really calm enough to do this properly?_

Satisfied with his answer - the fury he’d felt in the studio seems to have entirely dissipated now, leaving only a burning disappointment and annoyance - he raises the whip and strikes.

Brian gasps slightly as the whip comes down across his backside, but he dutifully says, “One.”

“Colour, Bri?”

“Green, sir. Thankyou, sir.”

“Good boy.”

John falls into almost a trance-like state as he continues, the rhythm of the whip consistent and regular, every fibre of his being intent on the connection between himself and Brian and the dynamic between them. Brian’s voice cracks slightly when they reach twelve, but before John can even ask, Brian immediately adds “Green, sir,” and John continues, occasionally tugging at the leash in his free hand to pull the collar tighter against Brian’s throat.

“Twenty.”

John sets the whip down. Brian’s ass, thighs and back are now beautifully decorated with red stripes, and he’s flushed and panting, his hard cock hanging heavy between his legs.

“Gorgeous. Good boy, you’re so good for me. Colour, love?”

“Green, sir,” Brian manages to say, his voice breaking.

“Good boy. You’ve been so good.” John kicks his jeans off and quickly tosses his shirt on the pile at his feet; as soon as he’s naked he crawls onto the bed behind Brian, and runs a hand over his back, feeling the shivers that chase themselves all over his skin.

“Tell me why that happened, Brian.”

“Because I disrespected you,” Brian says quietly. “Because I keep trying to change your songs and today I tried to change everything and disrespected your position in the band.”

“Good boy. I think your punishment will only last a little longer, you’ve been taking it so well.”

And then John slips the cock ring onto Brian and the guitarist  _whines,_  his back flexing. John waits it out, his fingers rubbing circles on Brian’s ribs, and after a few moments the older man is settled back in position, his breathing slightly ragged, and John takes a moment to smother his lower back in kisses.

“So beautiful, so good for me…just a little bit longer, that’s a good boy. Going to give you my fingers now, I know you like those, does that sound nice?”

“Yes, sir. Thankyou sir!”

John takes his time fingering Brian, knowing the older man loves the feeling, making sure to stroke insistently over his prostate, pulling back on the leash until Brian is nearly sobbing in pleasure. His voice is so ruined that John can’t help but check in again as he prepares himself.

“Colour, love?”

“G-green, sir,  _please_ …”

John rewards him by sliding inside, and Brian moans, long and loud and drawn-out, the most beautiful sound to John’s ears.

John fucks Brian hard and rough, knowing it’s exactly what they both need right now. They’re already both so worked up that it doesn’t take long for John to feel the tightness in his spine that signals his orgasm, and he leans over to kiss Brian’s shoulderblade and whisper in his ear.

“I’m not gonna touch you when I take this off. Do you think you can come untouched?”

Brian is almost beyond words at this point, but somehow forces out a “yes, sir, please sir, please, please…”

John reaches around and flicks the cock ring off, his free hand digging into one of the welts.

Almost immediately, Brian  _howls_  and comes so hard his whole body sags, clamping down like a vice and making John see stars. He hears himself chanting Brian’s name like a prayer as he spills inside him, dragging breathy little moans from his lover at the aftershocks.

John can’t move for a moment, but with release obtained Brian’s body is shaking, barely able to hold him up any longer. Carefully, he withdraws, hurrying to scoot up the bed and undo the handcuffs. As soon as they’re off Brian collapses, his eyelashes fluttering, John’s gentle push only just stopping him from falling into where his come has stained the top sheet.

John quickly crosses back to the bathroom, grabbing the towels, warm wet washcloths, and the lotion, and hurries back. Brian is lying right where John left him, so he sets to work quickly, cleaning him up and wiping away all traces of sweat and come and lube. His long fingers smooth the lotion into the welts, careful not to miss a spot, the cream soothing and making sure nothing got infected at the same time, though John was careful not to break skin. Then he rubs Brian down with the hot towels on his aching muscles, feeling Brian arch up under the warmth, something akin to a purr leaving his throat.

John rips off the soiled sheet, tosses it in a corner, and returns to the bed, before carefully unbuckling the collar from Brian’s throat and placing it carefully on the bedside table. Then, satisfied that Brian is properly looked after, he slides into bed beside him and wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him close to his body.

Brian shifts, his limbs tangling with John’s, curling into him, and together they just breathe.

“I love you,” Brian whispers. They’re always his first coherent words, but they never fail to make John’s heart do a backflip, even if it cracks slightly at his next words. “You know that, right?”

“Of course I do, my silly spaceman,” John tries to keep his tone light as he presses kisses to Brian’s hair. “And I love you, so much.”

The quiet after this stretches so long that John starts to think Brian’s fallen asleep. They still need to talk about today, and John normally isn’t over-keen on going to sleep with an unresolved argument, but at the same time, he’s even less keen on spoiling their much-needed cuddle time.

“I’m sorry.” It’s barely a thread of sound, but it sounds so sad that John’s heart nearly breaks.

“I’m sorry, too,” John murmurs back. “We’ll talk about it tomorrow, okay?”

Brian nods sleepily, and a smile curves his lips, before his eyelashes flutter shut again, dragging John with him.


	6. Throwing Peanuts

**Anonymous** asked:

_I read that Deaky used to throw roasted peanuts at Brian during his Brighton rock solos, so what if he did it one time just to rile him up? 😋_

John grins in triumph when he finds himself grabbed from behind and hustled into a cupboard barely a few feet from the stage.

He turns and is immediately shoved up against the wall, Brian’s mouth hot on his, fingers roughly reaching through his shirt to tweak a nipple.

“You little,” Brian gasps against his mouth, teeth nipping savagely, “you utter  _minx_ , you did that on purpose-”

John lets his head fall back and moans as Brian’s fingers close around his cock.

“It worked, didn’t it?” he asks breathlessly, and earns a bite to his neck.

Brian fucks him hard and fast against the wall, John’s legs wrapped around his waist, his fingernails raking down Brian’s back and leaving red marks on the skin. Brian muffles his moans in John’s skin, but John honestly does not care who hears his cries. If he’s honest, it’s a little thrilling, the idea that someone might hear what was going on in this cupboard, come investigating, and see them like this…

He comes with a shout at the very thought, spilling over Brian’s fingers, and an instant later Brian’s pants turn to a growl and he feels the heat of Brian’s come spread through him.

They stand there for a moment, gasping for air together, and then Brian backs out, slowly helping John unhook his legs. John grimaces at the sensation of come running down his thighs as Brian’s cock slips free, but Brian happens to have a towel - the one for his sweat - still tucked into his belt, and he helps John clean up and pull his jeans back up.

John’s knees don’t quite want to function, and Brian is quick to catch him.

“You all right, John?” His eyes are soft now, soft and concerned, and John can’t resist kissing him. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No,” John smiles. “But if that’s how it’s going to be…I better buy another bag of peanuts.”

Brian laughs and smacks at John’s ass as they walk out.

“You naughty brat.”


	7. Toy Time

**anonymous** asked:

_Using toys? Poly/Breaky/Deacury preferred; take your pick of the three_

(Oooof, unfair decision making because I’d love to do all three. Let’s have some Breaky, I haven’t done it in a while.)

(Modern AU)

“Are you sure, John?”

John rolls his eyes.

“It’s smaller than your cock, Bri. Get it in me.”

Brian carefully lubes up the small toy - the packaging called it a “bullet” but he’s not overly keen on that idea - and reaches down. It is smaller than his cock, and the three fingers he’d had buried in John were more than enough; the toy slides in easily, with barely a hitch in John’s breathing. John’s fingers do curl, though, which, as they’re inside Brian at the moment, is somewhat torturous.

“Good. Got the remote?”

Brian holds up the remote controller for the toy in his hand.

John uses his free hand to pull Brian down for a kiss, before gently withdrawing his fingers and shifting them around so that Brian’s lying on his back, John between his legs.

“Ready, Bri?”

Brian grins. “Ready, John.”

John loves the feeling of sliding into Brian; his lover is always so warm and tight and responsive; he watches the way Brian’s whole body twitches as he bottoms out. He starts moving slowly, gently, letting Brian loosen up around him.

John is so focused on getting a rhythm happening that he doesn’t notice Brian’s hand twitch, until suddenly the toy comes alive inside him, vibrating up against his prostate.

“Jesus fuck!” he cries, his hips slamming forward involuntarily and punching a moan out of Brian too. “Holy shit-!”

“T-too much?” Brian asks breathlessly. John can only shake his head, sure that if he speaks it will be nothing more than babbling.

It’s like his nerve endings are on fire, and it’s brilliant.

John manages to get enough of a grip on himself to concentrate on fucking Brian, already aware they’re moving faster and harder than usual, but Brian seems to be enjoying himself, his hips lifting to meet John’s. John has just managed to adjust to the vibrations when Brian’s hand twitches again -

The vibrations increase in intensity and John honest-to-god screams. His body is moving of its own accord, all of John’s conscious brain having deserted him, and the noises he’s making are an incoherent babble mixed with Brian’s name. Brian is keening too, and John only barely manages to grip his cock.

Brian’s hand moves again, and the vibrations become so intense that John’s vision whites out as he comes harder than he’s ever come in his life. Brian’s keen rises to a wail as John’s hand shakes on his cock, and he comes too in powerful spurts up his chest. John promptly falls straight over onto Brian’s chest, his cock slipping out, heedless of the mess.

Brian is too far gone to remember to stop the bullet for just long enough that it’s no longer pleasurable. Tears prick John’s eyes from the sensation of over-stimulation, his cock twitching weakly, but then Brian recovers and his finger quickly flicks the button to stop the vibrations.

They lie together in panting silence for a long moment.

“John?” Brian murmurs, stroking his hair. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah,” John manages to reply, his voice hoarse. “You? I didn’t hurt you?”

“No. That was fucking hot.”

John manages to lift his head and grin at Brian.

“So…how about we look deeper into that catalogue of yours?”


	8. Hot Space - post dom/sub

**Anonymous** asked:

_Remember that Hot Space era Breaky smutfic you wrote where sub!Bri goads John into punishing him? Did you ever write a sequel where the conflict is resolved? That felt like such a cliffhanger omg_

(I did not, but here you go.)

Brian woke slowly, the sort of slow wakefulness that came after subspace. He cracked on eye open -

\- and his heart immediately sank.

John was sitting up, a book in hand and cup of tea in the other. Brian had, at some point, shifted so that his head was pillowed on John’s thigh.

It wasn’t the sight of John that disturbed Brian; it was John’s posture. It meant that John wanted to talk, and that was the very last thing Brian wanted to do right now.

Unfortunately for Brian, John was so intimately familiar with his body that he heard the shift in Brian’s breathing.

“Good morning, love,” John said softly, laying down his book and stroking his free hand through Brian’s hair, combing through the soft curls. “Do you want some tea?”

“No, thankyou, sir.”

John’s fingers tightened just slightly in his hair.

“Bri, we need to talk, and we need to talk equal to equal. Will you please sit up?”

Brian did so, reluctantly, and allowed John to pass him a cup. He took a sip, avoiding John’s eye.

“Brian, we need to talk about yesterday. Something was bothering you, and I need to know what it is. I’m asking not just as your dom, but as someone who loves you, Brian.”

“Do you?”

It’s obvious from the look on Brian’s face that that wasn’t supposed to slip out. John felt all the blood drain from his face.

“Bri-”

“Forget it,” Brian said quickly. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I will worry about it! Brian, look at me. Is that what - is that what you believe? That I don’t -” John’s voice broke; his lip trembled, but he pulled himself together. “That I don’t love you any more?”

Brian ducked his head and sighed. Forcing down the urge to submit, to please his master, he replied instead, “What else am I supposed to think? You wrote a song all about how much you - how much you -”

He can’t say it.

“Brian,” John said, so hollowly that Brian was forced to look, “Brian, the song was about the _studio_ you. It wasn’t about you.”

“ _Fat chance I have of making a romance_ …?” Brian shot back, anger starting to rise in him.

“With the studio version of you,” John frowned.

“But you wouldn’t _do_ anything about it!” Brian shouted. “You just wrote a song about it! You wouldn’t touch me, but you’d tell the world, and the world doesn’t know it’s only that you mean!”

“Do you want to know why I haven’t touched you until last night, Bri?” John’s voice was back to level, but he seemed to control his own temper. “It was because I love you. Because we swore that we would never touch each other in anger. Because I promised you I would never punish you in anger!”

“That’s why I needed to be punished! Because I pushed you too far! But you wouldn’t! You wouldn’t touch me! I was losing it, John! You wouldn’t touch me and you wouldn’t punish me and you wrote a song about me and in every way you made me feel like you didn’t love me anymore!”

John’s face crumpled, as though Brian had struck him.

“Oh - god - Bri -” He reached out and pulled Brian against him, burying his face in Brian’s neck. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean - I didn’t think - I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

There was a brief moment of silence where John’s shuddering breaths were brought under control, then he spoke again.

“But - Bri - ever since - ever since we came here, you’ve been - distant. I know we don’t always agree on music, but here - here it felt like…it felt like I didn’t matter. That you were fighting me on everything. And…and it made me feel like…like you didn’t want me in your life anymore. Like…you didn’t _need_ me in your life anymore.”

Brian felt his own breath catch.

“No - John, no, I swear…” He laughed, brokenly and bitterly, shaking his head. “My god, we’re a pair of idiots.” He took John’s hand in his. “I guess - I just don’t like this type of music, John. I never will. It just feels like…like we’re selling out. Like we’re abandoning the core group of fans that made us big.”

“We’re not, Bri. We’re just trying something new. And we still sound like us - I heard the demo for that anti-gun song you wrote. It’s brilliant, Bri. And it sounds like us. Not everything on this album is going to be disco.”

“I know.” Brian shook his head. “And I even - I even like the beat of your song. I know you put so much work into it. But…I can’t help but feel…that Roger and I don’t matter sometimes. That you and Freddie get this idea and just run with it…”

“Well,” John pursed his lips, “I don’t agree with all Freddie’s ideas. I mean, I like the bass riff for that body language song, but…Prenter really wrote that song, not Freddie.”

Brian’s eyes widened, and John gasped.

“Wait - you didn’t think I was siding with _Prenter_ over you, did you?”

“A bit,” Brian admitted. “I knew it was stupid, but…”

“ _Never_ , I promise you.”

Brian felt a smile creep onto his face, and he leaned his forehead against John’s.

“I think we need to make a new promise, John.”

“I think so too, Bri. We need to promise that we will talk to each other about our feelings before things get out of hand. If one of us isn’t feeling good, we call it. We stoplight our feelings. Do you agree?”

“Yes. I promise.”

“Then I promise, too.”

John’s lips pressed against Brian’s, warm and sweet and loving. “I love you,” he whispered softly. “Please never forget it.”

“And I love you,” Brian smiled wider. “Please never forget that.”

“We are _so_ yellow right now emotionally,” John sighed, and Brian chuckled, curling around him.

“Perhaps some cuddle time will make us green again.”

“Mmm.” John’s fingers returned to Brian’s hair, combing through the wild mess that had come from it still being damp the night before. “Are we due in the studio today?”

“Mmm. I don’t think so.”

“Good. I just want to lie here with you.”

“Sounds divine.”


	9. Sassy bottom John

**Anonymous** asked:

_Any of your bottom!John content fills a void in my heart 😤😤😤 love me some bottom deaky_

(welp you’re getting breaky for this one because I was hit with breaky feels outta nowhere today)

“Briiiiii,” John whined as Brian’s fingers twisted inside him, tortuously slow.

“Yes, my love?” Brian’s smile was cheeky as he slowed his movements further.

“Stop teasing!” John pushed his hips down against Brian’s hand and Brian chuckled, curling his three fingers gently, dancing just around the prostate and making John whine again.

“But you’re so beautiful when you’re like this, sweetheart,” Brian crooned, smirking as he anticipated John’s response.

“I’ll look a lot more beautiful with your cock in me,” John snapped back, and Brian had to hide his face against John’s hip to not laugh.

“Well, if you ask nicely, I might give it to you,” Brian taunted.

John’s fingers closed around fistfuls of curls and he pulled Brian up to his mouth savagely, kissing him hard.

“Brian Harold May,” he growled, “I want your cock, now.”

Brian couldn’t help the way his eyelashes fluttered at the commanding tone of John’s voice.

“At your command, my love,” he managed to say lightly, reaching for the lube bottle to slick himself up.

He was unable to tear his eyes away from the way John’s back arched up, the way he threw his head back and exposed the line of his throat, the way those grey-green eyes darkened, the hair spread like a halo.

John smiled as Brian began to move his hips, enjoying the way John immediately caught his rhythm and moved with it.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Brian leaned down to kiss him, changing the angle and making John gasp. He loved every single facet, every single contradiction that was John, the way he’d be aggressive and demanding only to go soft and pliant, and then…

Brian grinned as he felt John’s legs shift slightly to give himself more leverage. He thrust harder in anticipation, punching a moan from John’s mouth as the pace picked up.

There was no more teasing, no more taunting. Now it was rough, animalistic, chasing their satisfaction. Brian let his ears fill with the sounds of John, the way he gasped and panted and moaned, hot and tight around him -

Brian came first, emptying himself into John’s body, John’s legs coming up to wrap around his waist and hold him firmly. John was stroking himself, eyes stamped into Brian’s to make him watch, knowing how much Brian loved his face when he came.

Afterwards, they curled up together, limbs entangled, John tracing patterns of circuitry across Brian’s skin.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is nothingelsematterswrites! Come say hi!


End file.
